


Half Alive

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, GFY, Gift Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I can’t take one more step towards you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daisies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775974) by [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo). 



> Written in honor of the fabulous [](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/profile)[**velvetwhip**](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/)’s birthday. Happy Birthday, honey! I hope you have a tripendicular day, sweetheart! You deserve it! This is inspired by Christina Perri’s [Jar of Hearts](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8v_4O44sfjM).
> 
> Some of you may remember that I penned a very sweet Willow/Percy story a few years ago by the name of [Daisies](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/342947.html). If you’re of the mind this could be considered a much sadder coda to that story. If you’re not, then it can stand on its own. Unbetaed, except for having been read over several times by me.  
> Originally posted 1-14-13.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Willow froze at the entrance to the living room. The one person she never wanted to see again was standing by the keg with a cup in his hand and a panty-melting grin on his face. He’d _promised_ he wouldn’t come back, but she supposed she shouldn’t be surprised. His promises didn’t really mean anything anymore, did they? She should find Buffy, she knew, but she wouldn’t- or maybe couldn’t was more appropriate. Willow slipped away before he saw her, or so she hoped. Could her night get any worse?

She hadn’t wanted to come to this stupid party anyway, but Buffy had been insistent. So she came and was promptly abandoned when their Psych 101 TA came up and asked Buffy to dance. She loved Buffy, she really did, but she wished her best friend would realize that her coping mechanisms weren’t Willow’s coping mechanisms. But she was here and at least she had a goal now: avoid Percy West at all cost.

Her luck held out for an hour.

Willow had found an out of the way spot where she could people watch and gave her easy access to different parts of the frat house if Percy came into the room. Unfortunately, she got thirsty and braved the kitchen to get some water. She felt him a split-second before he pinned her against the counter, molding himself against her back.

“You’ve been avoiding me, Willow,” Percy whispered in her ear. “That’s not very nice. I came all the way up from San Diego to see you.”

Willow swallowed hard and clutched the countertop when she felt him nuzzle her neck. She heard him inhale deeply and flinched when she felt the tip of his tongue touch her pulse point.

“We have nothing to say to each other, Percy,” she managed to get out in a fairly steady voice.

“We never had to do much talking, though, did we Daisy,” he purred in her ear, thrusting his hips against her backside.

She fought down a moan and hung her head. This was why she’d tried so hard to stay away from him. He knew her too well. She didn’t protest when he wrapped his arms around her and led her out the kitchen door and into the shadows of the back yard.

Willow let him press her against the back fence and returned his kiss with the same passion that always flared when they got within ten feet of each other. Tears formed in her eyes as Percy broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her jaw and throat to suckle at her pulse.

The stake she had hidden up her sleeve slid into her hand just as she felt his face shift against her. “You promised you’d stay away,” she murmured brokenly. “You don’t get to get me back.”

She moved her free hand down to tangle their fingers together and felt the ring she’d given him on his index finger; the one that matched the ring she wore on a chain around her neck. She almost lost her nerve then, but no. She’d made her own promise and she was going to keep it. He looked up at her just as the stake penetrated his back. His golden eyes widened in surprise and he turned to dust with her name on his lips.

The books and Watchers were wrong. Vampires could love and the proof was in silver wreath of daisies resting in her palm. She stared at his ring, a broken sob escaping her as Willow slid down the fence and onto the ground. That’s where Buffy found her half an hour later, still crying for the boy she’d loved and lost.

She’d gotten used to feeling half alive since Percy had been turned at graduation, but now, Willow truly didn’t think she’d ever be whole again.

-30-


End file.
